First Year
by RaeAndRia
Summary: The story of Rianna Potter's first year at Hogwarts. Through the sorting hat to the final exams! Looking for more idea's! R


A young girl, looking to be around ten or eleven, wandered the streets of a very crowded Diagon Alley. Her long black hair in twin braids, one on either side of her head. Her outfit was plain and simple, under the black robe you could see she wore a cute pink skirt and a button up white blouse, knee high socks and matching pink shoes.

A sigh came from the girl, as she glanced about, looking irritated. "Where are those boys?" She said to herself, not sounding to pleased. "They should have met me to get ice cream an hour ago…" She continued, a cute frown gracing her face. Everything about her was 'cute' as her brother and his friends put it. They'd even asked if she practiced in front of a mirror every night before bed!

Finally she found them, hiding in the Quidditch Shop, not a big surprise… She approached three boys, talking about the latest broom. She paused before speaking up "Where is Remus?" She asked, a slight tilt to her head occurring naturally as she asked the question.

They looked between themselves, before each shrugged, A boy with messy black hair, James, who spoke up "Dunno, he left us a while ago… He'll find us before its time to leave…"

"Right… Well come on, we still need our books and you're supposed to take me to get my wand!" she cried, as she grabbed onto James, her brother's, arm.

"Alright, alright! Come along then Ria" He rolled his amber eyes, before heading out of the Quidditch Shop. He led her to a small building, Olivander's, to get her wand. A small bell rang as they walked in.

As soon as they stepped inside Ria's eyes were zooming about, looking at all the boxes, smaller than a shoebox. As she was glancing at a far column, she saw a man come out, his hands adjusting his glasses.

"Hello there, young Potter… Is this your sister?" He asked, looking to James.

"Yeah…" James said, a grin on his face. "A handful, but a smart little witch." His tone almost seemed to show pride.

"Hmm… Yes, she looks it…" The man, who can only assumed to be Olivander, said, with a nod. "And a smart witch needs a smart wand." With that he headed over to a box covered wall.

After a few minutes he came back, a box in hand, pulling out a short wand. It was light brown in color. "4 and a half inches, made from a young oak. A hair from a unicorn is it's center." He said, handing it to her.

She took it from him, then flicked it once. Nothing spectacular, but a vase started to float.

"Hmm…" He pondered "Do you have experience with wands?" He then asked.

She nodded shyly "I've borrowed Mums, Dads… any I can get a hold of, in fact…"

"This makes it a challenge!" He said with a soft laugh. "We have to watch more carefully as we look for a wand for you…"

Rianna blushed, looking down to the ground "I'm sorry…" She murmered.

"Oh no! Don't be… It's completely fine!" He said, a small smile present on his face. With that he headed farther back into the room.

* * *

After about an hour, measured in tried wands about 50, they still hadn't had any special reactions from a single wand. All performed for her just fine, but Olivander was not convinced.

He went further back into the shop, pulling out a black case, among the many shades of blue. He brought it over, and opened it. Inside was a lush dark red velvet cushion for a wand of pure white. The handle was elegantly carved.

"This wand is whole foot long, longest I've ever made. I'm not completely sure of the type of wood, still researching, the reason I rarely bring it out. I just found a tree of pure white and worked with it. Only this one wand came out right. Inside is a tear from a dragon."

"A tear from a dragon? A dragon can cry?" Ria asked, curious as ever.

"Oddly enough, this one did… Never been heard of before. All in all this is a one of a kind wand. Very special." He instructed, sternly, before handing it over, "No one's been able to make it react before… Not even a little, like you do…"

Rianna frowned, as the wand was placed in her hand and he spoke of it's inactivity. White and blue lights began to spin around her, and she seemed to vanish from sight a moment before the lights died down, and one would assume it was his imagination.

"I'll take that as a yes… twelve galleons please." He said easily, moving over to his counter.

She took out the money, willingly, though her eyes remain glued to the wand.

* * *

Later on, after all the shopping was done… Well, almost all, for Ria still had no pet, they were all getting ready to leave.

Ria, who was not with the others, was glancing about at all the different animals, wanting a cat, but also an owl… how to choose… how to choose…

Finally she pointed. An owl. She'd get an owl for now… A gorgeous white owl. White was the theme of the day, after all.

Once she had the owl on hand, she hurried off to find the boys. Once they were all together, they went to the fire, using floo powder to return home.

* * *

And that's it... the Prologue of my story, the tell of Rianna's first year... I have no clue what is going to happen. It is early summer.. well, right after they got their letters for school...

**THIS STORY HAS NO NAME** _:cries:_ please, if you care for me at all, help me with a name... until i have one it can only be called 'First Year'

Also, suggestions on a big event for the year would be greatly appreciated...

**_Love Ria_**


End file.
